Culture Lessons
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: Sky and Allison on another adventure!  Some yautja are sent to Earth to collect data on contemporary human culture.  But it's never that easy, especially when these two are involved.


Well now, here's another co-written fanfic by DragonDreamer7 and undrappreciatedsib. Sky(Dragon) wrote this one while I(the only other name listed) did some minor editing. This idea is what happens when boredom and magnetic darts and not enough sugar collide.

Enjoy!

AVPAVPAVPAVP

Sky and Allison looked around the place with glee. They and the Yautjas the two girls were hanging out with had the country club all to themselves. Everyone else had run in panic at the sight of the aliens—who looked like ghosts when they moved while their cloaking was active—claiming that the place was haunted by extraordinarily violent specters.

The Yautja had decided that their files on human culture needed to be updated so they'd sent out scouts to document the humans. The Yautjas sent out had very strict orders to remain undetected.

Their leaders unfortunately forgot to factor in that they were sending data retrievers to the area where two people known as Sky and Allison lived. It was summer meaning the two friends enjoyed playing with water. Water guns and invisibility devices do not mix.

After the scouts were discovered, Sky and Allison had volunteered to show them human culture in exchange for their lives. The two girls knew that what they were doing was dangerous but both decided that if they lived then they'd regret not having some fun with the Yautjas.

Which brought them back to the present...

The girls weren't afraid of the police—who would believe a story about aliens? The place that they had taken over had the reputation of being haunted by particularly vindictive ghosts and everyone was too terrified to come near it. If someone did show up then they could hold on to the Yautja as they went invisible or hide as the aliens killed whoever had the nerve not to run screaming when they roared. (There had been a pair of particularly determined exorcists. Allison and Sky knew they had been killed, but never found out what happened to the remains as the yautja had, for some reason, cleaned up after themselves. Even so, the two girls tried not to look up into too many trees after that.) They could have all the fun they wanted. And the first thing they did—after replenishing sugar reserves emptied by terror with several snacks—was to commandeer the large swimming pool.

Sky and Allison stood side by side in the door to the outside swimming pool. They were, of course, wearing their swimsuits. The two yautja scouts watched in confusion from a safe distance (who knew what the crazy oomans were up to now?) as the two good friends grinned at each other and then ran for the pool, leaping and landing in the water with a splash in synchronization.

They splashed each other briefly giving delighted yells, until Allison looked over at the yautja. "What, you don't swim?" It was an innocent question, surely. Nothing more. Really.

Sky snickered, finding the scenario amusing for multiple reasons. One, the big scary hunters can't swim. Two, imagining them trying to swim but not bothering because the ooman-sized pool was too shallow for them. Three, them flailing in a yautja-sized pool because the armor they neglected to remove was dragging them down.

It was very likely that Allison was imagining similar, if not the very same, scenarios, for she had an evil gleam in her eyes when she turned to her best friend. Sky matched her grin, and together they grinned at the yautja.

"Why don't you come and join us?" Allison called to them.

They said nothing. Well, nothing in English, anyway. Either way, it didn't sound very nice.

"What? Can you swim?"

More chittering, slightly louder, but no English.

"You know, it's ok that you're scared." Allison had had a bit too much sugar today.

Prepared for the roar and the sudden leap of the two hulking warriors into the pool, the two girls dove to opposite sides, much more flexible in the water then the aliens. They were soon out of the pool and had fled out of sight.

"No…more sugar…for you…today," Sky panted as she fought for breath.

Allison only laughed, unable to control her breath enough for speech yet.

They had ran around the entire building after all. They had wanted to see the yautjas' reactions without being discovered. And they were not disappointed. The two soggy warriors had finally managed to free themselves from the pool. They were moving slower than usual, as if a lot of water had been caught by the armor and was weighing them down. The shoulder cannon of the shorter one sparked as he checked its functionality. The older one swiveled his around and aimed at a tree and fired, testing his own private cannon. It also sparked and belched a stream of water. In that moment an advanced alien technological laser gun had transformed into a glorifed water gun.

Unable to stay silent any longer at this sight, the two best friends burst into laughter, nearly collapsing to the ground. Sadly, they attracted the yautjas' attention. They realized that they would be captured imminently if they did not move, so they ran.

Since they knew the layout of the country club better, they eventually lost the two and quickly became bored.

So they played darts. Not regular darts, but the blunt ones with magnets on the end that go with a special magnetic target that was pinned to a door. Allison hit the target nearly every time while Sky, her aim atrocious, almost never did. Allison kept cheering her friend on and yanking Sky back to the game whenever she tried to leave.

Her aim was so bad (and timing so good) that when a cloaked yautja leaned around the door, the dart she had thrown landed smack in the middle of his mask and stuck there.

"It's possessed!" Allison screamed.

"The ghost dart," Sky mumbled as she took out her cell phone to take a picture of it, wondering just where it had stuck on the invisible yautja's body. The yautja, too surprised to move, held still while she took the picture.

The image was broken of course, shot through with the same stripes that TVs and computer screens made if you tried to take a picture of them, but you could clearly see the mask, and the yellow dart stuck right in the center, over the nose ridge.

When Allison took Sky's phone to see, Sky did not notice, she was too busy laughing.

There was the growling of a conversation, but the two girls didn't care.

The two yautja uncloaked themselves so one could see the other clearly. The taller one made an unfamiliar noise that caught the girls' attention. It was like a rasping bark. Laugher. The two humans joined in when both saw the dart in reality and not just a picture. It was all the funnier.

Later on Allison realized something. "Hey, Sky? When he looked at the dart, do you think he was cross-eyed?"

AVPAVPAVPAVP

Thank you, dear readers! Thank you. Now please review and critique! No flames, please.


End file.
